


This is me rewriting the stars

by dreamiesficfest, jaeminsshi



Series: Dear Dream - Dreamies Fic Fest (Second Wave) [13]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, cursing, showman!jeno, the greatest showman au, trapezeartist!jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiesficfest/pseuds/dreamiesficfest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeminsshi/pseuds/jaeminsshi
Summary: Prompt Number: #DD099#DD099 — The Greatest Showman Au where Jaemin is a trapeze artist and Jeno is a journalist for the local newspaper and falls in love with the charms of the pink haired artist





	This is me rewriting the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Notes from the Author: hello! i'm very glad to write this because i love the greatest showman and nomin so it's really a win, :) i'm sorry if it's a bit not what you've expected but i tried! i hope you like this though. thank you! ♡

 

 

**_“The Greatest Show” Circus in Town: The new attraction or abomination?_ **

**_By Lee Jeno_ **

 

**_The newest circus in town led by Lee Taeyong, the ringmaster himself — promises new fresh acts and shows with a troupe of ‘eccentric’ members that will be performing for… (continue reading on page 3)_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Act I**

  
  
  
  


When Taeyong offered Jeno to show him around the circus, Jeno prepared himself to see  _ anomaly, weird aberration and the oddities. _

  
  


What Jeno didn’t expected was pink, amethyst beauty and hazel orbs, an enchanting trapeze artist swinging to his face — captivating him, taking away his breath like that.

  
  
  


_ Jeno didn’t foresee himself to fall like this.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  


The circus was indeed as dazzling as like what Taeyong had promised him, against his better judgement, Jeno found himself smiling, his foot tapping to the beat of the cheers and music and songs. It was unlike anything he had seen before. It was vibrant and exciting, loud and thrilling. He turned his head to look at the crowd, the bright smiles on their faces as they cheered and shouted. One could never behave that way at an opera house, but _ here _ ? Oh, the more the people cheered, the more _ livelier, exhilarating, and crazy _ the show would be.

  
  


Jeno promised himself to be a credible journalist if he can’t be a playwright like what he wanted to, he still wanted to write stories, truthful stories that people would read, go on with and tell the others how his articles are true. Jeno wanted at least that — but Taeyong had promised him more than that world, more than paper and ink, he'll he living the stories he would write, and oh, Jeno was indeed entranced by the preposition, he was hesitant, but seeing the spectacle that was happening right before his eyes, Jeno knew he would do anything for this now.  _ He will finally find happiness _ . 

  
  


But all of that was forgotten. Everything was forgotten. His gaze and mind was drawn from his  imaginary letters and lists by an angel falling from the sky full of stars. _ Literally. _

 

Time seem to slow and freeze as Jeano leaned forward on the balcony, eyes fixed on the lone figure spinning and dancing on the sky. Taeyong had told him briefly about the trapeze artists, about their grace and valor, but Jeno couldn’t hardly believe what hung before him.

 

_ The music stopped and the world had stilled.  _ _ It was as if time had slowed itself. _

 

Jeno was transfixed by the sight.  The man on the trapeze flew towards him.  And as he turn towards him, the angle of his body, his head lifting slowly to the point they were practically face to face, his hand reaching out in a graceful motion, as if he was begging him to come closer. His slicked pink hair and glossed lips calling to him, his body was wrapped with silk of amethyst violet, glittered with gold and silver embroidery, with matching wine-colored trapeze boots around his legs and feet. 

  
  


_ He was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. _

  
  


The trapeze artist was barely meters away and Jeno was breathless as he hung before from him and all he could do is to stare at the beautiful artist dumbly, standing wide eyed and jaw slacked. A pair of hazel eyes locked with his as the other smiled alluringly at him, Jeno considered reaching out to touch those fingers... but then the other was gone — not before sending him a small grin before his body began to swing back, slowly gravitating away from him from the direction he came from. 

  
  


_ You ever see something so beautiful, that everything else just fades? _

 

Then time sped up again and the man was away now, leaving Jeno to stare after him like he’d been hit with a train. Unsure on how to process. All  Jeno could do was to lugged forward, if that’s even more possible, leaning on the railing of the balcony to watch the him swing, following the beautiful man with his eyes intently as he flipped and soared through the air. Jeno could only keep his eyes on him. Gasping and heart dropping with the crowd as he spun through the sky, leaving the audience astonished and wanting for more.  _ Jeno himself wanted more. _

 

 

“Who is... that?” Jeno whispered meekly, as he was unable to find more of his voice.

 

Taeyong walked up to him and gazed with him, grinning as he proudly nodded to the trapeze duo gliding and flying in the air. “That’s Jaemin. And the other one is his partner, Renjun. Our trapeze duo.”

 

Jeno felt his throat stiffen, he swallowed hard, the name  _ Jaemin  _ stood still in his mind. “Jaemin.. Jaemin.” He whispered softly as if he could hear him. He wants to meet him.

 

Jeno felt a nudge to his side only to see Taeyong with a grin and a strange glint on his eyes. The circus ringmaster motioned for them to climb down the stairs and go through the huge heavy curtains — they’re going to the backstage. The young journalist was hesitant at first, he knew what’s behind these curtains are not what of in the stage. He knew that these are where the true forms of the performers are, here — they are not acting, behind these curtains, they were bare from the makeup, face-paint, costumes and smiles that they wear on stage. Jeno was slightly terrified, no,  _ he was really terrified _ .

 

He didn’t knew he had stopped walking until Taeyong tapped him out of his small trance. The ringmaster smiled, clasped his shoulders and pushed him inside. Jeno stumbled for a bit, and when he looked up, oh, it was a sight to see — the giant that walked around the stage, the smoky fire breathers, the mime man, the man who claimed to be the heaviest man in the world, the man with tattoos all over his entire body (even  _ there _ ? Jeno asked Taeyong, the ringmaster just grinned playfully before replying with a wink,  _ even there _ .), the hairy singer with a really beautiful voice, and Jeno’s personal favorite, the tiny yet sassy general. There are many more weird, yet intriguing people — no,  _ artist  _ — rushing and pushing around to get ready for their next acts, and Jeno can’t help but to admire them.

 

The crew gave a nod or a wave as they passed by and Taeyong tipped his hat to each of them, wishing them good luck and reminding them to be careful. As the next group of performers headed towards the stage, the trapeze duo returned backstage, glowing and basking from the praises of their performance, a slight sheen of sweat in sight, but the duo still looked marvelous.

 

“Jaemin! Renjun!” Taeyong called out to the duo. “Come, I have someone I want you to meet.”

 

As they approached, Jeno was able to get a better look at them. They were both sporting a smile and soft facial features. Both are very beautiful and yet Jeno’s eyes found themselves graviating on Jaemin — the one who took his breath away a while ago — along with his perfectly pretty pink hair and round mischievous eyes, there was something intriguing and coy about him.

 

“I’d like you to meet Lee Jeno.” Taeyong placed a warm hand on Jeno’s shoulder. “He’ll be with us from now on.”

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Jeno said with a curt nod. He keep his eyes steady on Jaemin’s face instead of letting them wander on his distractingly sparkly costume.

 

The trapeze artist peered, his hazel eyes studying the other before him.  _ “...And what is your act, Mr. Lee?” _

 

“I... don’t have an act.” Jeno replied, his voice laced with lacking certainty. Jeno couldn’t explain but he felt sudden shivers when he looked at Jaemin who had a playful smile.

 

Jaemin’s lips curled into a smug grin as he loosened a fabric wrapped around his waist, eyes never leaving Jeno’s gaze as he walked past him, chuckling,  _ “Oh, but everyone’s got an act.” _

 

With that, Jeno was left dumbfounded, he turned around to retort, ask him what does that mean, or just say anything, but bumped into Renjun instead — who only gave him a look, hummed to himself before catching up and hooking his arm to the other.

 

Jeno just stared after the two trapeze artists, still in awe.

 

 

 

 

**Act II**

 

Jeno’s not gonna lie, had been living a comfortable yet mundane life of a popular and reputable journalist from newspaper, he initially wanted to be a playwright, but he ended up with writing for the paper when his second play didn’t appeal that much like his first one. ‘ _ Write for the masses, write for reputation, not for your own contentment.’ _ Jeno could hear his father’s stern voice when his second written play had not been well received to the upper class.

 

He came from a rich and famous family so he had made connections from both upper class and middle ones, but every day he grew more exhausted, unhappy and unjust. There was no joy in anything he did. It was at this time, when he was feeling the worst about the void and just tired of every part of his life, that the infamous circus ringmaster, the showman — Lee Taeyong himself, had approached him. 

  
  


 

_ “Lee Jeno, am I right?” Taeyong took off his top hat and slid through the seat beside him, “..Daily New York’s News Writer. You wrote the article about us, is that correct?” His tone was not accusing, more of an amused one and Jeno is perplexed and guarded. _

  
  


_ “That’s correct. Do you have anything against it?” Jeno huffed back. He doesn’t like it when people criticize his writing. He writes what he just heard, what he just knew. There’s nothing wrong with that. _

  
  


_ “No, I have nothing against it, it’s pretty much accurate, except, I thought you should see the circus for yourself.” Taeyong offered, no, demanded. It was on his eyes. _

  
  


_ Jeno stared at the ringmaster. What will he gain from this? “I don’t have to do this—” _

  
  


_ “Ah, and here I thought Lee Jeno himself would be more credible than this, I mean, no offense but you wrote an article without seeing the whole thing for yourself and just heard from your colleague who seems biased. I thought you write credibly. I’m surprised and—” _

  
  


_ Jeno knew Taeyong’s provoking him and he should not let himself be taunted like this but his pride is hurt. His ego is being tarnished by an unsophisticated man. “Fine. I’ll go.” _

 

 

 

After the show, Taeyong knew he had Jeno’s attention and he knew how to persuade the other. They sat down and took a few shots, saying pleasantries and all before Taeyong got to his point — he wanted Jeno to work with him in order to bring more upper class people to watch his show. Of course, Jeno’s immediate reaction was to laugh and scoff that doing that would not only destroy his reputation, but make his family disown him.

 

Taeyong looked at him keenly before he dropped the bomb.  _ “Jeno, you’re down and out. I can see it in your eyes.” _ Taeyong took another shot. “But if you join us, I promise you excitement, happiness, and bonds that are more real than anything you could possibly have in your entire life.  _ You could write again acts, you could do your playwright here. _ ”

 

And that resonated with his whole body, with his whole being. _ Excitement, happiness and bonds. _

 

Those were all things Jeno had been yearning for deep inside, yet kept denying, kept on rebuking, the image of his parents disowning him, his career plummeting down, his hard earned stable life would be gone —  _ but he would be happy _ . To accept Taeyong’s offer was too risky and just crazy senseless. No sane person would take it. Jeno shook his head and got up from his seat, heading to the exit. But there was something irresistible about the proposal.  _ Excitement, happiness and bonds. _

 

Jeno turned around, taking steps toward Taeyong who was still seated on the bar. “Let’s say I agree with this proposal of yours, I’ll be taking a huge risk. What is it in there for me?”

 

Taeyong smirked and tapped the bar table again. The bartender grinned has he set two more shots down. “You want a part of the profit, huh? Hmm… Let’s say six percent.”

 

“Oh please, Taeyong, I don’t need a change,” Jeno sat down again and downed the shot in one swift gulp. “Give me fifteen percent.”

 

“Eight.”

 

“Twelve.”

 

“Ten.” Taeyong took his shot and slammed the shot glass down, searching his pockets for money to pay for the drinks, but before he could get his wallet, Jeno then slammed a few bills on the counter and extended his hand out to Taeyong with a smug smile. “Ten percent it is. No take backs. And now, you’ve got yourself a junior apprentice, Mr. Showman.”

 

Taeyong’s eyes gleamed as he laughed hard and loud then he shook Jeno’s hand. “Junior Apprentice? Hah, more like an overcompensated apprentice, if you’d ask me.  _ Welcome to the troupe, Lee Jeno _ .”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Act III**

  
  
  
  


Taeyong was true to his words when he said Jeno needed the circus more than they needed him. Everything had been a whirlpool of colors, of gold and silver confettis, the heart-stopping stunts and acts, the synchronized singing and dancing and everything was blazing and glorious and Jeno couldn’t get enough of it. He couldn’t get enough of the tension and passion of every move, of every act, of every performance the circus was doing. Jeno couldn’t help but to bit his lip and dig his fingers to himself as he watch every one of them perform their hearts out.  _ This is living.  _

  
  


_ “Jeno, are you sure of this? You’re leaving Daily for the circus?” Jaehyun, Jeno’s boss on Daily asked for the third time. _

 

_ Jeno couldn’t help but to laugh, he sounded insane but yes, he’d drop everything right now for the circus, “Yes hyung, I’m sure of this. I’ll send you articles though.” _

 

_ Jaehyun laughed has he fingers over a few papers, Jeno recognized his handwriting on them. “No need, I couldn’t even publish what you’ve sent me these last few days, they look like love letters than actual articles — ‘the circus was enchanting, from trapeze artists—’ really, Jeno...” _

 

_ Jeno flushed and growled at Jaehyun for picking on him. He was a good boss, he’s gonna miss him. _

  
  
  


Jeno found himself getting comfortable to the troupe after the introduction with Jaemin and Renjun, Taeyong had dragged him to the other members of the troupe and proceed to introduce him as his apprentice and that he would help them finding prospect clients, places and venues to act on. Everyone was delighted and was very welcoming. It took him three days to properly join on the dinner table, finding himself on a circle while playing cards, and help them with their practice. His first friend in the troupe is — Donghyuck, the singer with too much talent (and hair) — after he almost shattered his eardrums when he screamed next to his ear because he saw a rat, Jeno had shoo-ed it and Donghyuck hugged him as a thanks.  _ “I’ll make it up to you Jen.” _

 

But Donghyuck had found himself indebted again to the apprentice when he said they would be performing for the Queen of England. The singer was so ecstatic he tackled the other down after his announcement, (“ _ meeting the Queen and going to England is one of my dreams!” _ ) the others laughing at the junior apprentice who wheezed under the singer. It was a delightful sight. 

 

 

 

They were bound for England tomorrow, everyone was already in their sleeping quarters and had gone off to bed early, excited for their trip but Jeno couldn’t help but to be agitated somehow, so he got up and started to walk his jitters out. He had been wandering when he heard someone on the empty stage, sounds of ropes and bars radiating the empty space of the platform and Jeno couldn’t help but to stare at Jaemin who was hanging upside-down again. 

 

“Having a hard time sleeping?” Jeno commented loudly for the other to hear him as he walked along the outer edge of the stage, leaning on one of the beams near Jaemin.

 

Jaemin was sitting in a silver metal hoop, floating a few feet above the ground. He let go of his hands and fell backwards, hanging off the bottom of the hoop from his locked knees. “No, I’m just… playing around. Makes me feel less nervous.”

 

“You’re nervous?” Jeno responded, somewhat surprised with the other’s answer. “Now, that’s rare.”

 

“It isn’t.” Jaemin sighed and grabbed the bottom of the hoop with his right hand, letting his left leg come off the hoop and then held it bent behind him.

 

Jeno knew Jaemin was incredibly flexible but seeing him twist his body up close and personal like this made his chest, and cheeks, feel warm. Taking a deep breath, he strolled closer to the trapeze artist. “What do you mean by that?”

 

Jaemin then grabbed the bottom of the metal hoop with both hands and brought his legs into a split position this time. Jeno wondered how he can talk so casually at him even on that trance. “...Meaning I get nervous all the time, everyone knows that but you.” He trailed off, as if Jeno being an exception with knowing that would be an advantage against the other. _ It is. _

 

Jeno frowned, “But how would I know that if you’re always avoiding me?”

 

The trapeze artist froze for a moment. “I-I’m not avoiding you!” Jaemin stammered and brought his legs straight down to dismount the hoop. He kept his hands on the hoop as if readying himself to climb up and be out of reach at any moment. He turned to the apprentice with an accusing look. “And why would I need to avoid you?”

 

“I don’t know... You tell me, I feel like maybe you just don’t like me.” Though the thought of that was a bit dismal, it seemed completely plausible, and the only cause of why the other was avoiding being with him alone. Jeno didn’t like it but it was the only think he could thought of why. He came from a rich family and never suffered a day of misfortune, while Jaemin had come from a life of being poor and unfavorable, and here was Jeno trying to be  _ ‘family’ _ with them. Of course, deep down, there were people who’d dislike that.

 

“Jeno... That's not,” Jaemin’s lips pulled up into a soft smile. “That’s really not it.”

 

Jeno felt the frustration burning up on his chest, he then closed their distance with another stride, his hand pulling the hoop closer to him this time. “Tell me, what is it then?”

 

The trapeze artist felt himself being flustered with the sudden close proximity of their faces, so Jaemin shook his head and let go of the hoop, dusting off his clothes before skipping to the backstage area. “It’s nothing! Good night, Jeno.”

 

The apprentice stared at the disappearing figure of the artist, “Good night, Jaemin” Jeno muttered to the empty stage.

  
  
  
  
  


 

**Act IV**

  
  
  
  


Jeno learned so much as they sailed for England, being in a close (yet still far, as he couldn’t really come  _ that  _ close) proximity to Jaemin gave Jeno’s mind and heart to think and beat for the trapeze artist. 

  
  


First, Jaemin hated clipping on a wig so he permanently dyed his hair pink on a whim one day and when everyone saw it, they all loved it and encouraged him to stay with it —  _ Jeno couldn’t agree more. _

  
  


Second, Jaemin was more of a listener than a talker, he would attentively listen to anyone talking in the troupe and laugh with them after, and Jeno had to admit, he loves Jaemin’s laugh the most. It was so lovely and contagious, rising from his chest as he chuckled lowly at first before bursting into deep yet soothing laugh, and brightening everyone around him. 

  
  


Third, Jaemin was addicted to coffee,  _ ‘so that’s why he can’t sleep early and was jittery last night.’  _ He saw the pink-haired artist downed his… third cup of black coffee and he wanted to pry it off his hands, only to meet a glare and a threat of —  _ “Don’t you dare take away my coffee or I’ll never ever talk to you again. Try me Lee Jeno.” _ Jaemin threatened, and no, Jeno wouldn’t risk it.

  
  


And lastly, Jaemin and his brother loved to dance. It was a rare sight since they were up in the air for each of the performances. The troupe (mostly Donghyuck) sang, hummed and clapped to give them a beat to dance to. Jeno smiled Jaemin as he hugged and twirled around Renjun, sweet laughter pouring from his lips, hands and feet moving to the beat and rhythm. The more he watched Jaemin, the heavier his chest felt —  _ oh the feeling of wanting something so much but not being able to have it _ —  _ too much pain and longing, too much. _

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


The meeting with the Queen Victoria went exceedingly quite well received. The plan the group had in mind was long but simple — meet the Queen, get her approval and recommendation and turn the support of the Queen to garner more upper class clients and prospects. With the Queen’s support and approval, their ratings on the the critics would leave them with more positive, and approving reviews. The protesters camping outside their building would gradually go away, and then they’d have many more years of peaceful and successful shows. 

 

But (un)fortunately, Taeyong just ran across a new act — the dazzling opera singer Kim Doyoung, who was famous and admired all over Europe but was strangely unknown in America. And Taeyong, as a ‘showman’, saw a new, bright success in Doyoung — _ something that those upper class elites would actually appreciate,  _ and he promised him the best venue in New York City, and to be an American Superstar.

 

They went back to America with Doyoung in tow and within a week of preparation, Taeyong had everything prepared for the singer’s first concert in New York. It was both praised and questioned by his critics and his troupe — _ ‘Who knew he could pull off something like this?’ ‘Who knew the Ringmaster could pull off something like this?’  _ — one was amused, and the other skeptical but choose to believe.

 

“Wow, the concert hall is completely filled,” Jeno mused as he walked up to a agitated Taeyong. The showman was peeking through the curtains, dressed in his new tuxedo.

 

Jeno sighed when the showman just nodded aimlessly, “Oh, just so you know, Jaemin and the others just arrived. Should I lead them to your booth?”

 

Taeyong shook his head, attention still focused on the crowd. He mumbled to himself, “No, they’ll attract attention there..”

 

Jeno furrowed his eyebrows. “What?”

 

Taeyong closed the curtain and took a deep breath. “Put them in the back room. It has an unobstructed view and great music, they can still hear the show even if they’re there.” He patted his apprentice’s shoulder before walking past him. “The show’s about to start so just do it.”

 

Jeno shot him a glare but Taeyong was too busy going over with what he was going to say on the stage to notice the other’s futile disapprovement. Jeno silently went back to the lobby to usher the troupe upstairs to the cramped and dark place Taeyong had placed them. He tried not to look guilty, disturbed, or expressive of whatever pitiable feeling he was having at the moment, but it seemed he wasn’t as stoned faced as he thought he is because Jaemin stood next to him, his shoulder brushing Jeno’s own. Jeno felt comfort there and his body relaxed as he gently leaned into it.

  
  


**_All the shine of a thousand spotlights All the stars we steal from the night sky_ **

**_Will never be enough Never be enough_ **

 

Jeno stared. Doyoung was singing a love song, and though his eyes were steady on his image in the center of the stage, his hand was gradually moving closer to Jaemin’s. Maybe it was the passion in Doyoung’s sweet angelic voice that washed over him, or the fact that they were hidden and he was hyper aware of Jaemin’s close proximity, of how he was also holding his breath, the other’s hand now gently pressing against his own, everything just urged Jeno right now.

 

**_These hands could hold the world but it'll_ **

**_Never be enough Never be enough_ **

 

Slowly, their fingers touched, like a magnet each other’s, until they gradually interlocked. It was only until their hands were in a pleasant warm grasp that Jeno could feel himself breathing again. Jaemin also let himself breathe, and Jeno faintly heard a quiet sigh of relief leaving the other’s lips. Doyoung continued with a powerful belt, holding long and high pitch notes as his voice shook every listener’s very core. And even though Jeno knew he should be admiring the singer’s skill, he was too immersed taking in every tremble of Jaemin’s fingers, then the way he pressed his shoulder even closer to his, his mild scent of coffee and his small smile.

 

Jeno’s eyes drifted to the rest of their troupe and then to the audience before them. He was curious if they were as taken in with the moment as he was... but what his eyes settled on were dark brown eyes just like his, glaring at him, judging him. Both of his parents were sitting in the middle of the upper section of the hall and even at this distance, Jeno’s stomach twisted from the blatant disapproval in their eyes and face. They reminded him that according to this society,  _ all of this _ , was wrong.

 

A cold chill ran down his spine that he almost let go of Jaemin’s hand on impulse and panic — yet Jeno didn’t. Instead he tore his eyes away from his parents and glanced beside at Jaemin who had the softest face of fascination and enchantment, his hazel eyes bright and sparkling with the lights while looking at the stage. _ Jaemin’s really beautiful.  _ Jeno gave Jaemin’s hand a quick squeeze, the warm sensation burned through his hands and crept all over him again, reminding Jeno that this is his happiness and he will not let others take it again from him.  _ Never again. _

  
  
  


— 

  
  
  


It wouldn’t be a surprise that Doyoung’s concert was a huge success, gaining great positive reviews from every critics and the New York elites. Taeyong now solely dedicated his time to the singer’s success, and though he would often say that the profits and good reputation they were garnering with Doyoung’s shows would help the circus as well, everyone could see that his heart and attention had been stolen from them. 

  
  


And like everyone else, Taeyong — who promised the troupe with freedom and everything they were stripped off because of being peculiar, and ‘unique’, the man who created this troupe, _ this ‘family’ _ — was also turning his back on them. But oh, they were used to this already. They just didn’t expect that Taeyong of all people would do this to them. 

  
  


He handed off almost all of the responsibilities regarding the circus to Jeno, and set his sights on planning Doyoung’s American Concert Tours. And even though Jeno had tried to tell him that he was being unfair to what should be his  _ ‘family’ _ , Taeyong insisted that his heart was still with them. Jeno had really considered punching him, since that would probably shake him awake, but held himself back. 

  
  


He knew far too well what it felt like to be blinded by fame, richness and everything great that world has promised. Jeno knew Taeyong will come back to his senses, to his true family and happiness, he just wished the showman wouldn’t hit rock bottom before he realize it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Act V**

  
  
  
  


It became a routine for them. Jeno stared at the man he had grown to _ fall in love with  _ practice his act, he sat in a corner and watched in awe. Jaemin threw himself again from numerous ropes and hanging bars, spending his almost all of his day swinging and spinning effortlessly through the air, flying completely free, before taking hold of a rope again and doing the routines  _ again and again and again  _ (Jeno had offered to buy the trapeze duo with harnesses and safety nets, but Jaemin profusely refused with it, saying if he would see and knew that a net was below to catch him, he wouldn’t take his practices seriously so he’d rather not do that). Small huffs and gasps escaped the pink-haired man’s lips as he forgot all about the world around him, complete concentration to get his steps and routines right.

 

He’s got to admit, Jaemin was spontaneous and a thrill-seeker most of the time, but he was not careless. Jaemin knew his life hung in those ropes and bars, and everything would be over if he carelessly do his practices and messes up.

 

“You know Renjun is very protective of his brother, and you’re not doing a very good job in hiding your crush at the moment, Jeno.” Donghyuck’s voice snapped the apprentice from his daydream, a frown suddenly making on his face at the implications from to the singer’s remark.

 

“It’s not  _ crush _ ! I— um, listen! It’s... fascination... and adoration,” Jeno defended himself from the singer sashaying to sit next to him —  _ he’s just not ready yet to admit his feelings to someone else _ . “I just... how does he manage to do it so effortlessly? It’s like he is completely defying gravity.” Jeno’s gaze diverted again to follow the pink trapeze artist as he swung above them again.

 

“Well, Jaemin’s been doing it for years apparently. Renjun said he was jumping and tumbling over things and walls and spaces and climbs and hangs from the trees and posts like a spider or monkey, the same time that he learnt how to walk. So he’s like a weird bird-slash-monkey-slash-spider hybrid.” Donghyuck grinned and Jeno hummed, he knew that the last statement of Donghyuck wouldn’t come from Renjun though.

 

Jaemin had swung another loop around the bar again and Jeno can’t help himself anymore.  _ “He’s just beautiful.” _

 

“Gross,” Donghyuck spat then laughed at the glare he received from the other because of his remark.

  
  
  
  


On the other side of the ring, Renjun stood with a grin on his face, pride swelling in his chest at the amazing spectacle that Jaemin is doing. He cheered him on at the big stunts, while feeling his heart pound hard each time it seemed as if Jaemin wouldn’t make it to the next rope or bar. _ But he always did, without a fail.  _ He knew Jaemin wouldn’t let him down. He wouldn’t let himself fall down. 

  
  
  
  


“How would I ever tell him?” Jeno sighed, head propped up against his palm. His eyes moved from Jaemin to his brother, an underlying fear bubbling in his stomach. “And what would Renjun do?”

 

“Oh, Renjun would kill you,” Donghyuck snickered, laughing again at the sight Jeno’s widening eyes. “But as for Jaemin, I don’t think you need to worry as h—”

 

The singer’s speech was cut off when a sharp snap filled the room. 

 

Jaemin was suddenly falling, the rope he had been swinging on had cut into two and suddenly he was plummeting to the ground.

 

Jeno felt he was the one falling.

 

Luckily, Jaemin had quickly caught hold one of the ropes on his way down — rope burns seared his wrists and hands as he tried to strengthen his grip on them, lessening the impact of his fall when he eventually made it to the ground with a dainty thud, considering the unfortunate circumstances a while ago.

 

“There’s your chance, loverboy!” Donghyuck called out to his side only to blink as Jeno was already sprinting away to hear his teasing, rushing towards Jaemin who huffed and slumped in the middle of the ring, an odd smile plastered on his lips.

 

Jeno was the first at his side — although Renjun wasn’t far behind.

 

“Jaemin, are you okay? Wait, of course you’re not! Ugh, where does it hurt — um, sorry. I’m asking the wrong questions, but please tell me what you feel.” The junior apprentice visibly panicked, worry flooding his features as his hands flailed around but settled on the other’s shoulders, eyes scanning his body for injuries.

 

“I’m okay, Jeno. Trust me, I managed to save myself at the last second, I’m fine. I’m tough.” Jaemin replied lightly, a gentle laugh escaping his lips.

 

Letting out a relieved sigh, Jeno’s hands slipped down Jaemin’s arms, fingertips grazing along the warm skin before stopping at his hands, their fingers unconsciously linking together.

 

“You really scared me to death,” Jeno huffed, staring into his eyes as they twinkled, he let out a smile as Jaemin let out another laugh at his words. But before he could reply, they were interrupted by the arrival of a very worried and concerned brother of Jaemin.

 

“Jaemin! Are you hurt?” Renjun gripped his brother’s shoulders as he checked over him just as Jeno had, Jeno had placed a his other hand on Jaemin’s back, carefully soothing the pink-haired trapeze artist.

 

“Ah, No. I’m fine, really! Don’t worry, Injunnie” Jaemin gave a reassuring smile to his brother, though he is sure that the smile was from his heart still fluttering at the sensation of his hands linked with Jeno’s.

 

Renjun eyed at Jaemin and Jeno’s joint hands. “What are you doing?” Renjun interrogated. The concern was replaced with an underlying annoyance as Renjun began to understand the situation.

 

“I believe they were having a moment,” Donghyuck interjected, his arms draping to Renjun’s shoulder, an attempt to hold him back. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips, knowing full well the emotions the two felt for each other, even though they didn’t quite show it yet.

 

Renjun looked between the three of them. From Donghyuck’s growing smug face, to Jaemin’s humble smile to Jeno’s flushed face.

 

“If harm him in anyway, I swear to god Lee J—”

 

“Injun stop, he hasn’t even gotten around to ask me out,” Jaemin chimed, laughter bubbling in his face again. “Give him a chance?” The youngest tried, he knew his brother couldn’t resist him anyways.

 

Silence filled the ring as Renjun thought for a moment before he sighed and stood up, then started walking towards the backstage area.

 

“Whatever, let’s go now, Donghyuck. We still have acts to discuss over.” Renjun sighed and tugged at Donghyuck who was still standing smugly before him.

 

The singer motioned to follow Renjun, but not before he gave Jeno a thumbs-up and Jaemin a light pat on his head before catching up with the other trapeze artist. Though, before he completely leave the stage, Renjun looked over his shoulder and locked eyes with his brother, giving him a knowing stare before finally leaving.

 

When both of them were finally alone, they sat in silence for a few moments as Jeno began drawing small circles on the back of Jaemin’s hands with his thumb.

 

“Jaemin...” Jeno finally broke the silence as Jaemin looked up and meet his eyes, “Please be careful.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Act VI**

  
  
  


It was one of their off days and Jaemin excitedly went to the theatre by himself. He had asked Renjun but the other said he was busy with something.  _ ‘More like someone,’ _ Jaemin snickered to his brother which earned him the training shoes of the other on his face. Jaemin cautiously asked the ticket booth and asked for the reserved ticket that Taeyong had gifted him. The clerk gave him two tickets though.

“Oh. pardon me, but I think you have it wrong, I was only told of one ticket,” Jeno heard Jaemin explain as he approached the theatre’s ticket booth. Jaemin looked divine in a white, silk button up with a black ribbon on the middle, and his high waisted black pants. He always found a way to mix both feminine and masculine clothing styles with ease and beauty, though it’s probably another sign of _ ‘odd’ _ in other people’s eyes.

 

“It’s fine. There’s supposed to be two,” Jeno clarified, taking the tickets from the booth attendant. Jaemin’s head snapped up in his direction, eyes searching his face for an explanation and lips slowly curling up into wide smile. “I didn’t know what you’d say if I asked you directly,” Jeno explained, “ So I had Taeyong get the tickets.”

 

“I would have said that you’re a coward yet a stubborn one.” Jaemin chuckled and shook his head, trying hard to contain his beautiful smile. 

 

Jeno reached out to swiftly run his thumb across Jaemin’s cheek. “Ah, yes. I’m very stubborn.”

 

Jaemin looked away to hide his flushed cheeks. “I think we should go now, it’s my first time at the theatre so I don’t want to be late,” he then cleared his throat.

 

“Of course.” Jeno then took hold of Jaemin’s hand and lead him up the stairs as if he were doing nothing out of the ordinary.

 

“J-Jen,” Jaemin whispered, face growing redder and warmer by the minute.

 

“Jeno?” The voice that boomed across the stairway was so cold and sharp that Jeno froze, head slowly turning to see his parents walking down the stairs. Jaemin quickly yanked his hand out of Jeno’s grasp and lowered his head.

 

“Mother, Father,” he said as calmly as he could manage. The last time he had spoken to his parents was to tell them he took Taeyong’s offer, earning him a threat to void his inheritance — not that he care now. He cleared his throat and looked from them to Jaemin. “This is Na Jaemin.”

 

“The trapeze artist from the circus?” His father spat in disbelief. His parents’ glares held the very essence of disgust. “Not only do you join the circus, but you’re also publicly consorting with a trash?”

 

Jaemin visibly let out an shaky breath, still bowed to excuse himself and ran down the stairs. “Jaem, wait!” Jeno called out after him, but he was gone. Jeno turned back to his parents with the same disgust they threw at Jaemin reflected in his narrowed eyes. “You’re all abominable.”

 

“What—”

 

He leaned closer, his voice thick with anger. “You may have all of the world’s money, status, and fame, yet you’re rotting on the inside. You’ll never be half as good, honest, nor beautiful as he is.” Jeno turned from them without a care for their reaction. He was done with them, their lifestyle, and that poisoned narrow mindset. Feeling a bit lighter on his feet, he ran after Jaemin. _ They had no right to do harm to Na Jaemin.  _

  
  
  
  
  


Jeno found him sitting on the bench next to the empty stage, hyper focused on fixing the ropes, tugging them to check. He was in his usual white and pink practice attire that made Jeno weak on his knees — a loose, sleeveless shirt and high-waisted tight shorts. What caught Jeno’s eyes are Jaemin’s attempts to rub away his tears. Jeno felt guilty for those tears.

 

As the apprentice slowly approached the bench, Jaemin’s eyes flickered towards him, he then stood up to undo the end of the trapeze rope hooked to the pillar besides them.

 

“Jaem, they’re narrow-minded people. Don’t listen to them,” Jeno began softly while walking over to where the trapeze artist where.

 

“You don't know what it’s like to be looked at the way they just looked at me,” Jaemin muttered, his voice hoarse and shaky. “It’s not just them, Jeno. It’s this whole town.” He gathered the rope on his shoulders and walked to the next pillar to unravel it from them hook as well. “The circus is the only place that will warmly accept me despite of my poor, dirty upbringing, the lack of parental figures and...” Jaemin trailed as he looked over his shoulder briefly, “But people like you.. you can just leave these walls and be normal, be like the rest of them.”

  
  


**_You know I want you It's not a secret I try to hide_ **

  
  


Jeno stepped in front of Jaemin, placing a light hand by his hips. “Jaemin, I don’t care what they say, or if they see me as normal.  _ You know I only want you. _ ”

  
  


**_I know you want me So don't keep saying our hands are tied_ **

  
  


“I know,” Jaemin whispered as he stepped away backwards. He slipped from Jeno’s touch, turning around and walking to the center of the stage with the dangling rope. “You make it sound so easy,” Jaemin laughed, quiet and broken. “As if there weren’t disincentive regulations or judgemental eyes against these feelings we have for each other.”

  
  


**_But you're here in my heart So who can stop me if I decide_ **

**_That you're my destiny?_ **

  
  


“These regulations are ludicrous, they will be gone sooner or later,” Jeno insisted, catching up to Jaemin and looping an arm to his waist. He pulled him close, fingers flat against his lower back. “We just have to hold tight until then. We’ll be fine as long as we have each other.. and this circus.”

  
  


**_What if we rewrite the stars?_ **

**_Say you were made to be mine_ **

**_Nothing could keep us apart_ **

**_You'd be the one I was meant to find_ **

  
  


“You’re being impulsive and naive, Jeno” Jaemin fake laughed as he ducked under Jeno’s arm, switching the rope to his right hand, tugging it carefully this time.

  
  


**_It's up to you, and it's up to me_ **

**_No one can say what we get to be_ **

**_So why don't we rewrite the stars?_ **

**_Maybe the world could be ours, Tonight_ **

  
  


“Yes, you’re right. But that’s what makes these feelings sincere and true.” Jeno held onto Jaemin’s left hand. “Where does your fearlessness while doing your acts go?”

  
  


**_You think it's easy_ **

**_You think I don't want to run to you_ **

**_But there are mountains_ **

**_And there are doors that we can't walk through_ **

  
  


Jaemin sighed, fingers slipping out of Jeno’s grasp. “It’s an illusion. The fear of falling and making grave mistakes are always there.” He gave the rope a hard tug to raise the sandbag that served as his balance, and then Jaemin was whisked up into the air and out of Jeno’s sight.

  
  


**_I know you're wondering why_ **

**_Because we're able to be_ **

**_Just you and me Within these walls_ **

**_But when we go outside_ **

**_You're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all_ **

  
  


Jeno looked through the high beams, looking for Jaemin in the air, “Do you want to know what made Taeyong’s offer so tempting?” Jeno yelled, eyes searching for Jaemin in the bright of the ceiling. “He promised me excitement, warmth, and bonds more real than anything I had in my life. _ You are all those things, Jaemin. _ ”

  
  


**_All I want is to fly with you_ **

**_All I want is to fall with you_ **

**_So just give me all of you_ **

  
  


“Ah, as expected of Taeyong’s apprentice, you’ve developed an eloquent tongue.”

 

Jeno looked to where the voice was coming from and there was Jaemin, swinging down from the platform with one arm. He went past Jeno, swinging up once and skidding to a stop in front of Jeno his the swing back. “I  _ really  _ want to believe you,” Jaemin admitted, somewhat breathless. “But you forgot that we sell dreams, entertainment and laughter because we know how ugly the world is out there.”

  
  


**_It feels impossible_ **

**_Is it impossible?_ **

**_Say that it's possible_ **

  
  


“The world? Here. Here is my world, our world. So we’ll just stay here.” Jeno took the rope from Jaemin’s hand and grabbed Jaemin hard by the waist. He knew this routine by heart as he watched the other practicing this everyday, Jaemin smiled for a moment before he held on to his shoulders as Jeno tugged at the rope and sent them both flying straight up.

  
  


**_How do we rewrite the stars?_ **

**_Say you were made to be mine?_ **

**_Nothing can keep us apart_ **

**_'Cause you are the one I was meant to find_ **

  
  


Jaemin stared into Jeno’s eyes as they hung there, swaying and spinning slowly as they descended. “How could you be so sure about this?”

  
  


**_It's up to you And it's up to me_ **

**_No one can say what we get to be_ **

  
  


“I don’t know,” Jeno admitted. He squeezed Jaemin closer and he could feel Jaemin’s heart beat faster against his own. “But looking into your eyes, nothing around me matters.”

  
  


**_Why don't we rewrite the stars?_ **

**_Changing the world to be ours_ **

  
  


Jaemin chuckled bitterly and leaned his forehead against Jeno’s. “This is stupidly wrong, Jeno.” he almost sobbed.

  
  


**_You know I want you It's not a secret I try to hide_ **

  
  


They finally stopped swinging. Both stood there for a while, catching their breaths, just staring and pleading into each other’s eyes.  Jaemin was the first to make a move, shutting his eyes and closing the short distance between them, as he pressed his lips against Jeno’s — soft and trembling, but before the other could kiss back,  he pulled away, backing away, running away. Jeno opened his eyes and then Jaemin was nowhere in sight.

  
  


**_But I can't have you_ **

**_We're bound to break and my hands are tied_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Act VII**

  
  
  


The next few weeks were tremendously hard, yet productive and pleasant at the same time. Taeyong had left Jeno in charge of every aspect of the circus and gone off with Doyoung on his American Concert Tour. It was stressful and tiring, of course, but Jeno used this time wisely to win the troupe’s approval.

 

With Taeyong’s absence, the group grew to rely on him, he’s the pseudo-leader of the circus technically, so they asked for his opinion on their acts, opened up about their worries and concerns, they had complimented him from time to time (though their teasing didn’t cease). Even Renjun warmed up to him during their free time to ask him to let him and Donghyuck off, and in exchange he’d tell him stories of what Jaemin was like as a young boy. Jeno loved hearing them even if him and Jaemin were still not on talking terms after what had happened on the empty stage.

 

The next night, Jeno donned the red and gold ringmaster jacket for another heated show. He was getting comfortable with all the attention and theatrics it took to get the crowd excited. He had worked hard on improving his tap-dancing and body flipping.

 

As the last beat of drums and music fade, the group successfully finished the show without major trouble. They were still out of breath, sweaty, but still high on adrenaline when the usual mob of protesters that were usually waiting outside, lingered behind (they never missed a show for someone who hated their acts — but they didn’t hear their insults as the crowd’s cheers always drowned them out). Four men started mocking at the members of the troupe that were just trying to clean up.

 

“Monsters! Weirdos! Freaks!” spat the mob leader.

 

Jeno growled, “Sirs, The show is over,” his voice gaining an evident sting to it, “I’ll need to ask you to leave.”

 

“I bet I could make your hairy singer sing, no, scream for a different reason though!” yelled another ugly man while staring nastily at Donghyuck.

 

Jeno walked up to them, his hand balling into a fist, and voice threatening. “Just leave. Now.”

 

The leader wobbled closer, “How about no?” he taunted, breath reeking of alcohol.

 

Jeno had a good temper, it takes time and really aggravating situations before he snapped, and _ god help him _ this man deserves his anger. Jeno took a deep breath and swung on the man’s face, sending him back onto the bleachers. And that started an all-out fistfight. The other men of the leader charged at Jeno but the circus members came to intervene, Renjun being the first to pin and give a good punch to one of the men to the ground. “ _ That fucker deserved it for saying something like that to ‘Hyuck.” _

 

 

A level headed leader would have stopped all this chaos ( _ one would have never started it in the first place _ ), but the troupe deserved a little clap back to the awful people that wouldn’t stop ridiculing them.  _ Hitting them felt good. _

 

The air became hot all of a sudden then someone screamed fire.

 

Jeno snapped his head to where the scent of smoke was coming from and his eyes went wide — the red curtains were ablaze and the fire was rapidly burning everything.

 

“Stop! Get out!” he shouted. “Everybody get out!”

 

All the troupe members gathered together, grabbing hands and staying close as they ran outside. When everyone was out, they started to headcount, making sure everyone was with them safely.

 

Suddenly, Taeyong had appeared from the crowd and grabbed Jeno by the shoulders. “Is everyone out?” He screamed, the desperation and worry obvious in his facade. “Is everyone fine?!”

 

“Yeah, I think so..” Jeno scanned the group, but his heart felt uneasy.

 

Just when he saw Renjun, expecting Jaemin to be beside him, the other started screaming, “Where’s my brother?” his voice breaking into a scream. “Jaem? Jaemin?! JAEMIN!! Where are you?!”

 

After a heartbeat and there was no reply or sight of Jaemin, Jeno ran to the building ablaze with fire without a second thought. He heard some of the crew screaming his name but that didn’t stop him. He ran by the bleachers closest to the entrance, eyes squinting to try to see anything through the thick black smoke and sea of fire. 

 

He yelled Jaemin’s name until his voice cracked and started to fail him, as smoke filled his lungs, he held his breath to cope through as the minutes went by. He took a step into the stage and yelled once more, but the effort felt like a punch to the chest as he fell to his knees, coughing hard. He tried to get back up again but everything was hazy and blurry, but before his vision turn into black, he felt someone tackle him and pull him outside.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Act VIII**

  
  


 

Jeno felt his back hit the ground, his once clean suit was now covered with soot and dirt, he’s breathing heavily as his lungs tried to exchange the smoke into a fresher air but Jeno could care less as he rolled them over, Jaemin was now on top of him, safe and real and was looking at him with so much worry and relief, Jeno could feel his heart racing, his throat tightening as he felt Jaemin's breath so close to his lips, he wanted to kiss him, his mind was screaming to kiss him.

 

“Jaemin..” He breathed out his name, relieved and happy as it rolled on the tip of his tongue, the other’s pink fair falling over his face, he was so entranced by Jaemin and his beauty, he must look like a love sick puppy, a teenaged boy falling head over heels for his first love.

 

Jaemin could feel his own heart racing, he couldn't keep his hands off of Jeno, feeling his face under his fingertips, he was so terrified when he came out from the back exit of the building and found the troupe huddled together but told him that Jeno went back to the building for him. He hugged his brother tightly before pushing him to Donghyuck’s arms, meeting the eyes of the other for a brief moment but they understood each other. “Get back here safely, Jaem!”  

 

A shy smile formed on Jaemin's lips, but there was no time to be shy, Jaemin was anything but shy. Yet when Jeno was looking at him as if he was the most beautiful being in the world, he couldn't help but feel like a giggling teenaged boy with a crush.  _ Oh, this is more than just a crush. _

 

Jaemin had to admit that no matter how hard he tried,  _ and tried hard he did, _ since the moment Jeno walked into the circus, his fingers itched for him, his lips trembled to be kissed by him. He never thought he would feel something like this, something that seemed proscribed, so unright, so forbidden, but as he leaned forward, his forehead pressed against Jeno’s, his breathing rapid — it was then that Jaemin didn't care,  _ he wanted him _ . He wanted to give him everything he could give and he knew that Jeno would do the same for him.

 

A shiver went down his spine when Jeno's hands went down to his hips, holding him still on his waist. Jaemin closed his eyes at the closeness as Jeno reached up and kissed his chin, feeling brave enough. “Jaemin.. Look at me.” He whispered softly wanting nothing more than to have his favorite hazel eyes stare into his.

 

Jaemin felt the warmth in his stomach bubble, butterflies swarming up to his chest, his bottom lip trembled, aching to be kissed. He opened his eyes, the closeness of Jeno was too much too bear, so Jaemin reached out, hooking his arm around his neck, bringing them into a passionate kiss.

 

Their lips moved in sync, as if they had kissed many, many times before. Jeno felt a spark fly inside of him, Jaemin’s lips were so soft, softer than he had ever imagined, he didn't want to stop kissing him. Jeno moved his hand, his fingers tangling into the other’s pink hair, they were so soft too, everything about Jaemin was soft, he was like an angel. _Na Jaemin is literally a heaven-sent._

 

“Jeno..” Jaemin breathe as he pulled away, he leaned up wanting too kiss him again, his lips ached the second he pulled away. “Jaemin... be mine...” the other whispered against their lips.

 

Jaemin felt tears swarm in his eyes, he pursed his lips as he looked down at Jeno, he wanted to say yes, he wanted so badly. “Jeno I...” He felt his lips on his again, he felt himself falling, falling hard for him and he couldn't stop. 

 

There was familiar warmth in his hand. “ _ Be mine Jaemin, please. _ ” Jeno cupped his face, their foreheads pressed against each others. Jaemin shivered, he didn't stop himself this time from crying and saying ‘ _ Yes’ _ .

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Act IX**

  
  


 

After assuring that both of them were far from danger, everyone was relieved and fine. The troupe had asked why did Taeyong had returned the night of the fire, and learned that Doyoung had quit, claiming that if Taeyong wouldn’t make him his only priority, he’d rather perform for someone else. Because in the middle of the tour, Taeyong longed to be back to his troupe, because no matter how distracted Taeyong may have been, he’d never abandon  _ his circus, his family _ . After getting all of those luxury and fame, he felt empty and cold.  _ “I knew that I had became the past Lee Jeno himself,” _ Taeyong joked and everyone laugh, of course except Jeno. 

  
  


They were all laughing until they realized that their building had burnt to ashes and that the land was going to been taken by the bank as collateral for the loan Taeyong took out to fund the tour, they were all currently jobless and worse, homeless.

 

The troupe sighed and moped, picking at the charred wood that used to a pillar or a beam of the building. Jeno had never seen them so lifeless.

 

“We have to do something,” he glanced at Taeyong for any ideas.

 

Taeyong groaned, palming his head. “Jeno, there is no bank on this planet that would be willing to give me another loan.”

 

Jeno bit his lips as he looked down to his and Jaemin’s linked hands, then to Jaemin himself who smiled at him and then to each of the circus members.  _ They’re his family now.  _ “We can use my savings,” he suggested. “Unlike you, I have know how to handle my money and invested it in insurance.”

 

Taeyong stood up and waved his hands in front of him. “No, no, I’ve dragged you into my mess long enough.”

 

“That’s true,” Jeno admitted, lips breaking into a grin. “But you came through on your promise —  _ Excitement, warmth, and bonds more real than anything I had in my life. _ They’re in this circus and I wouldn’t let it end here.”

 

“Are you sure?” Taeyong asked as life and hope returned to his voice and face.

 

Jaemin laughed and pulled Jeno closer to Taeyong. “He wouldn’t be offering if he wasn’t sure. But I think after all of his doing to save our asses, he deserves a promotion, yeah?”

 

Taeyong grinned as he held out his hand. “So, 50-50 then,  _ partner _ ?”

 

Jeno smugly grinned back, “That’s so much better than ‘apprentice’,” he shook Taeyong’s hand. “Though even with my savings, I have no idea how we’ll reconstruct a whole building again.”

 

Taeyong hummed as he saw a piece of paper stuck on a stone, creating a cover for the stone. The showmaster looked around and stopped when he faced the direction of the pier. “Who says we need a new building?! We could set up a giant tent instead, then buy the land by the docks. We could easily relocate if ever.”

 

Of course the idea was crazy, but that’s exactly what made Taeyong the best showman around. The others broke into loud cheers of agreement, Jeno and Jaemin joining along.

 

“Well,” Taeyong shouted, everyone followed. “Looks like we’re going home!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Act X**

  
  
  
  


The opening day in their new location was finally upon them. The tent idea was brilliant, not only it was cheap and easy to set up, but its immense stature and vibrant colors attracted people from across the city and the ships coming to the docks. Every seat was filled and the air crackled with excitement on both the side of the audience and backstage. It was the group’s first show since the fire, but they were itching to perform, their nervousness was overpowered by the love for their beloved stage.

 

Jeno pulled Jaemin into a chaste kiss, pressing foreheads together for a brief moment before Renjun had tugged the other as they had to go to their respective posts. Their interlocked fingers lingered as they said goodbye, their pinkies being the last ones to let go. He peered through the curtains as he saw everyone in their places, and Jeno flipped the top hat Taeyong had given him on his head as he took a deep breath.  _ It was time.  _

  
  


**_Ladies and gents, this is the moment you've waited for._ **

  
  


The red curtains drew open and the troupe rushed forward to the beaming light, vivid colors, and screaming audience.  _ “Welcome,” _ Jeno roared, standing in the center of the stage, arms spread out, his eyes smiling at the audience before him,  _ “to the Greatest Show!” _

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

When Taeyong gave Jeno the reigns to the circus, Jeno prepared himself to see  _ grace, fascinating people and the stunning beauty they hold. _

 

What Jeno didn’t expect again was pink, amethyst and hazel orbs, the beautiful trapeze artist that swung and dropped right beside him — captivating him, kissing and taking away his breath like that —  _ falling in love again like that.  _

  
  


_ This time Jeno foresaw himself falling for Na Jaemin like this, again and again and again.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_“The Greatest Show” Circus by the docks: A new beginning from an ending_ **

**_By Jung Jaehyun_ **

 

**_The newly reopened circus led by Lee Jeno, the new ringmaster himself — brings never before seen acts and shows with his troupe of ‘enchanting’ members that… (continue reading on page 2)_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_END._ **


End file.
